


like candy in my veins

by koneko_kakumei



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Feeder Hisoka, Feeding Kink, M/M, Marshmallows, Restraints, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei
Summary: If Itaru is to be Hisoka's partner, then he has to become a suitable pillow... right?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	like candy in my veins

"Please, Hisoka—" 

"Mm-mm. You still have three left, Itaru." 

"It's only three, surely we can just stop now…" 

Expression blank, Hisoka shrugged, taking a step away from where his partner was trapped in his own gaming chair. Despite knowing that he wouldn't leave him there, mostly naked and with hemp rope scratching into the soft skin at his wrists, chest and ankles, Itaru's eyes widened, genuine panic surging through him. 

"Wait, no…! I'll eat them, don't leave me like this, fuck…!"

"Good," Hisoka replied simply, lips quirking into a shit-eating grin.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Itaru opened his mouth, holding his breath as he felt another doughy lump of sugar being pressed between his lips. He wasn't surprised when another followed, before he'd even had the chance to chew the first. Hisoka claimed to like it that way—apparently he looked cute, like a hamster with its cheek pouches full.

To his slight surprise, the third and final marshmallow followed. For whatever reason, the feeling of Hisoka's small fingers pressing it in, forcing them all to fit without any regard for Itaru's comfort, had his cock twitching helplessly against his stomach. Even with all three snugly inside his mouth, Hisoka continued to press inwards, flattening the pillows of sugar against his tongue, tainting the flavour with the rough texture of his fingers and the bitter taste of Itaru's own precum.

"Good boy," he murmured, and Itaru couldn't help but agree. It was _damn_ good of him to put up with Hisoka's weird fetish… although, to be completely fair, it _was_ kind of a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' situation. The thought had his mind flash back to Hisoka in those adorable white stockings he'd bought, complete with squishy little toe beans on the soles—and Hisoka, legs bent back, mewling like a pro as he rubbed said soles against Itaru's leaking cock.

 _Yeah, okay. This was probably fair enough_.

And to be completely fair, it wasn't as if Itaru _really_ had any reservations about this anyway. The only hard boundary he'd set was that he couldn't let himself get bigger than a certain size, lest it affect his perfect, desirable-by-arbitrary-beauty-standards image at work—but, he thought, maybe he wouldn't even mind that, with the amount of praise Hisoka heaped onto him after a session.

 _"Cute,"_ he'd say. _"Itaru's so cute… the best pillow ever. So soft… perfect."_

…Yeah, Itaru probably wouldn't give a crap what people said, so long as Hisoka kept that up.

With Hisoka's fingers safely out the way, Itaru set to work chewing the final marshmallows. The sweetness was as cloying as ever, and the sheer size of them made them feel as effective as any gag. His jaw was starting to complain, but he soldiered on, desperate for the angelic demon known as his boyfriend to finally let him cum.

"Good… so well-behaved. Look how cute you are, Itaru…"

Hisoka's hand pressed against Itaru's soft stomach, curling his fingers into a gentle grip, nails leaving little red crescent moons in their wake. It reminded Itaru of a cat kneading something it planned to sleep on. 

_(Yeah, that sounded about right.)_

After his valiant effort, Itaru finally swallowed the sugary goop, letting out an exhausted breath. He looked at Hisoka expectantly _(pleadingly)_ , quirking his hips up as much as his restraints would allow.

Of course, despite also being all kinds of bastard, Hisoka was a man of his word.

"Mm," he hummed, wet fingertips dragging teasingly up Itaru's shaft. Itaru choked out a sigh, brows furrowed in frustration. "You've been so good, Itaru… you really are the best." 

His hand suddenly moved upwards, grabbing a fistful of the soft flesh at Itaru's chest. It'd become apparent almost immediately after they'd started dating that Hisoka had a thing for his boobs (not that they really could've been called that, back then). He'd always squeeze them, pinch and tweak his nipples… and when they'd gotten a little bigger, he'd rub his dick between them until he painted Itaru's collarbones with cum.

As much as Itaru enjoyed the attention, he couldn't help but give a petulant whine. "Please, Hisoka, my _dick…_ " 

"Heh. Sorry."

The rope tying his torso to the chair was the only thing stopping Itaru's back from arching off it as Hisoka _finally,_ thank _fuck,_ closed his hand around his cock, jerking hard and fast as Itaru wailed frantically.

Marshmallow-white cum splattered his stomach and thighs. Hisoka refused to let up, milking him for all he was worth—just when Itaru thought he was done, he felt the plush heat of a mouth closing around the head of his cock, coaxing another weak burst and a pained cry from him.

He shuddered as Hisoka pulled off, then watched hazily as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before licking it like a cat, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Mm… you even taste good. You're the best… Itaru…"

_Ah._

Itaru would recognise that look anywhere.

"Hisoka… don't fall asleep. Untie me first, at least… don't you wanna cum too? Hisoka—" 

Nuzzled against Itaru's legs, Hisoka barely moved, let alone made any sign of acknowledging him.

 _Well, fuck,_ he thought with an irritated groan. 

He really should be used to this by now.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO BOY HELLO  
> my stuffing kink finally came out to play... honestly this is something I can imagine with any hisoka ship, but the hisoita brainrot has been hitting me hard recently (and I firmly believe that that tit definition in itaru's latest card is not muscle, but boob. you can fight me on this, I'll take my love for chubby itaru to the grave)  
> as always, I love hearing your thoughts!! this fic obviously has a rather niche audience, but hopefully it scratches an itch for somebody out there LOL <3


End file.
